


You Found Me, I Need You.

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Series: It Was Always You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad/Good Sam, Cas was gone, Concerned Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hate, Love Story, Multi, Reuniting, Self-Harm, much needed/wanted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You left me.....and now you expect me to let you come back with open arms? It doesn't work like that Cas." Dean turned away from the fallen angel, balling his fists.<br/>"I understand that Dean, and expect you to be angry with me, but you must understand I do it all for you," he said closing the space between him and the hunter, so that his face was inches from the handsome mans. "It was always for you Dean." And with that he leaned into Deans lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                          :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Found Me, I Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Frays "You Found Me"

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad

Where the West was all but won

All alone, smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

 

Sam flinched as the door slammed shut behind a raging Dean.

 

Outside:

Dean lights a cigarette and with shaky fingers puts the cancer-stick between his waiting lips and inhales deeply. He usually did not settle for such disgusting habits, but tonight was a n exception. And so was any other night like it.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to anyone who would listen, to anyone who could hear. Especially Castiel. He screamed and shouted, threw things and spat every word in his vocabulary. Hurting himself was next on the list. Maybe inflicting pain on yourself will making things better. Has to.

Dean pulled his knife from his back pocket and started slicing and carving at his tanned flesh, causing blood to pour from the open wounds. 

This was a release. This was better than what was happening in the motel room. Do you have any idea how terrible it is to say such things? The only thing that is happening in that motel room was Sam. His brother. His-

 

He was interrupted by a gravelly voice that voiced his name.

 

“Dean.”

 

Dean turned around,his knife blade still tilted into his skin, the tip about to break through his skin. “Cas?” His vision was becoming blurry and he wasn't quite sure if it really was him or just his active imagination creating a distraction to keep from passing out. 

 

“Dean, what are you doing?” A concerned look was plaster on his pale face. Dean turned his arm away from the smaller man.

 

“Don’t touch me. Dont even come near me.” Dean wasn't worried about bleeding out, he was more worried about the cease of the pain, the cease of the distraction. 

 

“Dean, you have to let me heal you. You’ll die,” Cas said reaching for the taller mans arm.

 

Dean laughed dryly, “Oh so now you want to come to the rescue? Now you care?”

 

“I've always cared, Dean.”

 

“Oh, really. So where were you when I needed you? When Sam needed you?”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel Fluff

Where were you when everything was falling apart?

All my days were spent by the telephone it never rang

And all I needed was a call that never came

To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late, you found me, you found me

 

Castiel looked down at his shoes. Dean was right and both of them knew it, but if he didn't act now Dean wouldn't live long enough to brag about it, or yell at him more. 

 

“Dean, let me heal you then you can say whatever you want, assault me if it makes you feel better, just let me help.”

 

“I DONT NEED YOUR HELP CASTIEL! I don’t want your help either. When I needed you, you didnt care. Where were you when everything was falling apart?”

 

“Defending and trying to save Heaven. Trying to keep my home in one piece, Dean. Does that mean nothing to you? Do you care about anyone but yourself?”

Dean was going to snap back but instead fell to his knees, doubling over and clutching his left arm in his right hand, his knife clattering on the ground. His whole body went limp,and Cas ran to his side and grabbed his arm.

 

“No. Don’t,” Dean screamed struggling against Castiel's grip.(Why did’nt he just start with this.)

Castiel placed his pointer and middle finger on his forehead and Dean fell into the darkness of the night. 

 

 

“Is he okay?” Sams face was a few inches away from Deans…...he thinks, otherwise he’s across the room.

 

“He should be fine, just a little lightheaded, and dizzy, and nauseated, and-” Cas continued on with a long list of symptoms.

 

“Wait, let me guess,” Sam snickered, “he has ebola too?”

 

“No, why would he have ebola?” Cas said tilting his head and squinting his eyes. Thats so Castiel.

 

“Cas….its a joke.”

 

“I don't understand how an illness like Ebola is funny.”

 

Dean sat up from the laying position he was in and headed for the door

 

“Dean, where are you going?” Sam asked

 

“Out.” Dean said bluntly, putting on his leather jacket.

 

“I'm coming with yo-” Cas started before he was ever so rudely interrupted by a loud “NO” from Dean.

Castiel's face went from soft and worried to extremely annoyed. All he wanted to do was help Dean, and his stubborn ass wouldn't let him.

 

“Okay,” Castiel said finally. His face softens.

Dean looked confused. He was used to argument that didn't stop until Castiel won, or until Dean gave a freaking fantastic reason to why he should not go. He did not contemplate too much, he just walked out of the door.

 

“You're going anyway, aren't you?” Sam asked once the door shut.

 

“Of course.” Cas was gone.

 

“Great,” Sam complained.

 

 

Dean opened the door of the Impala and sat in the drivers seat, trying to control his breathing, accomplishing to not notice that Castiel sat next to him.

 

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong?” Castiel said startling Dean from his thoughts.

 

Dean gulped,” I thought you said we agreed you weren't coming.”

 

“I didn't necessarily agree with that, hence the reason i'm here. Dean, that is off subject. What is wrong?”

 

Dean didn't answer 

 

“Dean!” 

 

The hunter turned to look at Castiel with a blank expression. When did Cas become so handsome? The little bit of light illuminated from the street lamps and car headlights and bounced off of the man beautifully blue eyes.

 

Wait. Thats Cas. That’s your best friend, not your lover.

 

It had been night time when he passed out, so he must have been out for quite some time. And the reason why? Because he had an unreliable friend.

 

“Yyou could have called,” Dean stammered. “You could have told us, but instead you run around and have all those who care about you worried sick and scared that you could be dead or worse.”

 

“What's worse?” Cas asks truly curious as to what worse could possibly mean. 

 

The younger man played with his bottom lip with his teeth. “You…..could have just left us. That maybe you wanted nothing to do with the Winchesters…….with me.”

 

Castiel thought about what he said for a second. “Well, Im here now, and I'm not going anywhere, until you cast me away.”

 

"You left me.....and now you expect me to let you come back with open arms? It doesn't work like that Cas." Dean turned away from the fallen angel, balling his fists.

"I understand that Dean, and expect you to be angry with me, but you must understand I do it all for you," he said closing the space between him and the hunter, so that his face was inches from the handsome mans. "It was always for you Dean." And with that he leaned into Dean's lips.


	3. We Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 Read

But in the end everyone ends up alone

Losing [him], the only one who's ever known

Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be

No way to know how long [he] will be next to me

 

“Cas…….” Dean didn't know how to react to the angels action. He wanted to push him away and tell him that he didn't feel that way about him, not to mention that he is not gay, but couldn't find the strength to pull away and say no. Instead he ENJOYED it? 

 

Nope. Not gay at all.

 

Castiel opened his eyes and was completely shocked. Not to mention embarrassed.

 

“Dean, I'm so sorry. I-i didn’t mean to. I-” Dean firmly pressed his lips to those warm and surprisingly moist and soft lips of his best friends.

 

“Don’t sweat it,” Dean said giving Cas one of his breathtaking smiles that makes girls drop their panties in 2.2. 

 

The car went silent until a small rap came from the car window. With the little light that the night offered, Dean could just barely make out the shape of his younger brother.

 

Oh shit.

 

How much did he see. Does he know about him and Cas.

 

Wait. Thats Cas. That’s your best friend, not your lover.

And since when did it become Cas and Dean.

 

“Hey, Sammy, what's up?” Dean asked trying to play it off as cool

 

“I was just wondering what was going on. You hadn’t left yet so I was a little worried.”

 

“Awww,” Dean mocked, “wittle brober worried ‘bout me.” Dean made a pouty face.

 

“Ha.Ha, asshole. Beside, what are you guys doing in here anyways, having a heart to heart moment,” Sam joked. Deans and Cas’ face lit up with embarrassment. Sam looked between the two men. “Oh my god, really.”

 

“Bite me,” Dean snapped.

Sam started laughing, clutching his stomach and walking towards the motel room door.

 

Dean turned towards the angel. “We cant do this. ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's figure this out."

Castiel turned away from Dean, and his face turned a deep shade of red that started from his cheeks and slowly made its way to his fingers.   
Dean rolled his eyes," Don't even worry about it, Cas. I bet everything will be okay."  
This didn't make Castiel feel better, in fact, he was more worried. He threw himself at Dean without asking him how he felt about it. He knew Dean was his friend and would never just use him and dump him, but he could never be completely sure either.   
Dean must have read it on him.  
"Cas,if this continue, and if it does continue, I will never, EVER just use you. I.....er......really like you."  
Castiels head shot up at that reassuring comment and his lip curled up.  
"Id very much like that, Dean." He moved in and placed a kiss on his cheek before he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd'ya think? lol :3


End file.
